


[Podfic] Unforeseen Side Effects

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pseudo-Incest, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fickle_Obsessions' story. 

</p>
<p><i>Tony Stark says very important things all the time but no one ever takes him seriously, not even when they really should. So when Tony says he's going to buy an island, sure, no one listens to him because apparently they think that kind of "hyperbole" doesn't need a response. The thing is though, Tony Stark actually can buy an island so he does and now the Avengers have an island that they can use as needed. Do they ever thank him for it? No. They don't even treat it as a learning experience for the next time he says something a little off beat but definitely right.</i>

</p>
<p>  <i>So when Tony Stark says, "You know what Loki really needs is a Xanax," everyone except Steve ignores him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unforeseen Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unforeseen Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446571) by [Fickle_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/pseuds/Fickle_Obsessions). 



**Fic info:** Avengers, Loki/Thor, Steve/Tony, Mature. 

**Length:** 0:38:50 

**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?iu1a6ubzbiouuti) (37Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?kd9t6pw5qt3bswo) (36Mb)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fickle_Obsessions for giving permission! And would you look at the crazy cool cover art Hapakitsune made?? <3333
> 
>  
> 
> You know I would love to know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/644060.html), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/634384.html) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/#!/greedydancer).


End file.
